<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi crush by Sawako93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254746">Mi crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93'>Sawako93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tiene un crush en un joven menor y decide presentárselo a su mejor amigo para que le de el visto bueno</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin estaba sentado en el café, era una tarde tranquila de otoño, bebía su café negro mientras leía el periódico. El sol descendía lentamente y el cielo se tornaba de un anaranjado rojizo; reviso su reloj y faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde, Wade le había pedido encontrarse para presentarle a su nuevo amigo del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, todo el día se la pasaba hablando de él en el trabajo, era sin duda molesto y si había accedido a conocerlo era solo por complacer a su amigo. Siguió leyendo el periódico hasta que el sonido de pasos lo alertó, levantó la vista y vio a su amigo que llegaba sonriente, detrás de él venía un joven.<br/>Cuando más tarde en su fiesta de compromiso, la audiencia le preguntará a Quentin que fue lo que más le impactó de Peter, él sin duda diría que su sonrisa, ni bien vio al castaño no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, su tez blanca, cabello ondeado, sonrisa perfecta; ahora entendía porque Wade estaba tan ilusionado con ese joven.<br/>-	Quentin- saludó su amigo- te presentó a Peter Parker<br/>-	Mucho gusto- doblo el periódico y le extendió la mano<br/>-	El placer es mío<br/>-	Siéntense- Quentin evito lanzar un suspiro, el acento británico del joven era algo de otro mundo<br/>Estuvieron conversando durante horas, en algún punto se sintió un poco mal por Wade porque por más que lo intentarán no podían evitar dejarlo de lado y es que tenían tantas cosas en común que era difícil no seguir hablando, cenaron y al momento de despedirse Peter le pidió su número telefónico; dudó durante un segundo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Wade, pero se lo dio de todas formas, tampoco es que esperará que el joven le escribiera.<br/>-	¿Te llevo Peter? - preguntó Wade sonriéndole al menor<br/>-	Pero tu departamento queda al otro extremo- replicó el joven- puedo caminar, solo son dos cuadras desde aquí<br/>-	Puedo llevarte se ofreció Quentin, me queda de camino- se encogió de hombros<br/>-	¿En serio? - preguntó el menor- No quiero ser una molestia<br/>-	Si lo puedes llevar sería un gran alivio- intervino Wade- es tarde<br/>-	Esta decidido entonces- Quentin tomó su chaqueta – vámonos<br/>El trayecto fue corto, pero no dejaron de hablar en ningún momento, Peter le agradeció que lo llevará a su casa y le hizo prometer que le escribiría cuando llegará a casa. Quentin llegó a su apartamento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le escribió a Peter e inmediatamente recibió un mensaje de buenas noches.<br/>Durante todo el mes estuvieron enviándose mensajes, fotos y hasta videos de su día a día, Quentin sentía una ligera punzada de culpa al escuchar como Wade se quejaba de que Peter casi nunca le escribía, obviamente no iba a revelar que a él si le escribía a todas horas, hasta había optado por poner su celular en modo silencioso para no alertar a su mejor amigo. Por suerte el trabajo los mantenía ocupados, Peter por su parte estaba entretenido con sus estudios y su trabajo de medio tiempo así que no habían tenido oportunidad de verse nuevamente hasta que llegó el fin de semana donde Peter lo invito a cenar a su casa.<br/>-	Bienvenido- saludo el menor al verlo llegar<br/>-	Gracias por la invitación- respondió Quentin entrando- traje una botella de vino, espero que esté bien<br/>-	Queda perfecto, preparé pasta- cogió la botella y la metió en la refrigeradora- le falta unos minutos más a la salsa<br/>-	Esta bien, no hay apuro<br/>-	Siéntate- le señalo el sofá y él mismo tomo asiento- ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?<br/>-	Muy atareado, pero es gratificante ver como avanza el proyecto<br/>-	¿Qué tal los estudios?<br/>-	Bien, este es mi último año y estoy ahorrando con mi trabajo de fotógrafo<br/>-	Debes ganar muy bien para tener este apartamento- bromeo Beck<br/>-	Fue un regalo de mi tía - se sonrojo- ella me lo regalo cuando entré a la universidad<br/>-	Entiendo- Quentin lo quedó mirando unos segundos y podía sentirla… esa tensión que había entre ellos<br/>Peter se mordió el labio y se puso de pie rápidamente, se fue a la cocina con la excusa de revolver la salsa y lo llamó a la mesa para comer<br/>-	Primero probaremos este- le enseño otro vino- mientras el tuyo enfría<br/>-	De acuerdo<br/>-	Bon appetit- le alcanzó un plato<br/>-	Molto grazie- respondió Quentin riendo<br/>La cena fue amena, como todo momento que compartían juntos, bebieron la botella entera de vino y Peter trajo la que Quentin le había obsequiado, en medio de la tercera copa, el celular de Peter sonó, el joven lo reviso y lo dejo a un lado.<br/>-	¿No contestas? - preguntó Quentin<br/>-	Es Wade- Peter suspiro- no quiero interrumpir nuestra velada<br/>-	Peter…- empezó Quentin- ¿sabes que le gustas a Wade no?<br/>-	Si- recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón- pero no puedo corresponderle<br/>-	¿Se lo has dicho?<br/>-	Soy malo para las confrontaciones… además ¿Qué le diría? - miró a Quentin- “Wade lo lamento, pero no puedo salir contigo porque me gusta tu mejor amigo”<br/>-	¿Qué? - Quentin casi se atora con el vino<br/>-	Yo… a la mierda- Peter se termino la copa- ya lo dije, me gustas Quentin, desde ese día en el café, y sé que tú también sentiste algo sino no me hubieras seguido el juego<br/>Quentin dejo la copa a un lado y se acercó a besarlo, Peter dejo la copa como pudo sobre la mesa de centro y profundizo el beso, había deseado tanto esto, esos labios que lo llamaba, esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, esa barba que ahora raspaba ligeramente su mentón. De pronto Beck se separó ligeramente y tomó aire.<br/>-	Pero Peter… Wade es mi mejor amigo<br/>-	Lo siento Quentin, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere además yo no estaba saliendo con él, solo fui su crush o algo así…- lo beso de nuevo- pero si te sientes mal…- volvió a besarlo- podemos detenernos<br/>-	Sería lo correcto- beso a Peter y metió su mano debajo de su camiseta- no deberíamos hacer esto al bueno de Wade- empezó a besar el cuello de Peter<br/>-	Uhm…- gimió Peter- ¿tú crees?<br/>-	Si…- siguió besándolo- pero, por otro lado- le dejo una marca en el cuello- eres demasiado tentador como para dejarte <br/>-	Ah…- Peter volvió a gemir <br/>Quentin le quitó la camiseta y chupo sus pezones, Peter echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor, Quentin fue descendiendo por el vientre hasta llegar al cinturón que desato rápidamente y abrió los pantalones negros, dio sendos besos sobre la ya notoria erección de Peter y libero a su miembro.<br/>-	Ahg… Quentin…- Peter estaba en el cielo<br/>-	Uhm…- Quentin se metió su miembro en la boca y empezó a lamerlo con ganas<br/>Estuvo así unos minutos, Peter seguía gimiendo y pidiéndole que aumentará la velocidad hasta que acabo en la boca del mayor quien no dudó en tragar toda su esencia, lo cargó y lo llevo al cuarto, lo dejo sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones; Peter jadeante se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y le lanzó un preservativo y un sachet de lubricante. Quentin se preparo e hinco una rodilla sobre el colchón, observando a Peter ya desnudo, se acercó lentamente como un tigre al acecho de su presa, abrió bien las piernas del menor y se posiciono entre ellas; tomó su propio miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada del menor quien no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido, empujo un poco más hasta que ya la mitad se encontraba dentro, jadeo y de una sola estocada termino de entrar en el castaño, se quedó quieto un momento, tomando las caderas de Peter para sentarlo encima de él.<br/>-	¿Te gusta así? - le preguntó al oído<br/>-	¿Quieres que te monte? - preguntó Peter mientras movía su trasero hacia arriba<br/>-	Mierda…- suspiro<br/>Peter empezó a bajar y a subir hasta casi permitir que el miembro de Quentin saliera completamente de él, se apoyaba en los hombros del mayor mientras este besaba su cuello y le dejaba marcas en la clavícula, después de unos minutos Quentin volvió a recostarlo en la cama y sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, Peter besaba su cuello y apretaba sus pezones, Quentin con su mano libre acariciaba el miembro del menor hasta que no pudo más y lo hizo terminar nuevamente, su propio miembro ya estaba al límite y al sentir la estrechez producida por el orgasmo se vacío dentro y no pudo evitar morder el hombro de Peter en el proceso.<br/>Agotados se acomodaron en la cama, aún jadeantes luego de todo lo que había sucedido pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, basto solo una semana para que formalizaran su relación pero seguían sin comentársela a Wade, ninguno d ellos dos quería lastimarlo pero con el tiempo Wade cansado de que Peter no captara sus indirectas se fijaría en alguien más, además de que fue inevitable no ver el apodo “BAE” en el celular de Quentin y ver que la foto correspondía a Peter, le dolió un poco y no pudo evitar mencionar eso en su discurso de compromiso pero Quentin seguía siendo su mejor amigo a pesar de haberle robado a su crush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>